Fictional Diseases
Science Fiction Microbial =A = * AIDS Plus - Colin Harvey's novel Damage Time * Airborne AIDS - Johnny Fincham's novel While the God's Sleep * Alchemist's Curse - A Night At Global Dynamics episode of Eureka television series =B = * Blister Fever - Kameron Hurley's novel God's War, p. 86 * Blueskin plague - Murray Leinster's novel This World is Taboo fill text * Boneitis - Futurama =C = * Clarke's Disease - Star Trek universe * Creon Fever - Space Precinct television series =E = * Ebola B - Johnny Fincham's novel While the God's Sleep =F = * Fansel Grass Fever (bovine) - Andre Norton's novel Plague Ship * Fleischman's Disease - Frederick Pohl and C.M. Kornbluth's novel The Space Merchants * Flood - Greg Bear's Cryptum: The Forernner Saga (Halo universe) * the Fear - Robert Holdstock's novel Eye Among the Blind =H = * Hand of God - Jerry Oltion's short story "The Last of Lust'' in Analog, October 2011'' =J = * Jakarta Pandemic - Steven Konkoly's novel The Jakarta Pandemic * JUVE virus - Margaret Atwood's novel Oryx and Crake =K = * Kellis-Amberlee Virus - Mira Grant's Newsflash series novel Feed (Book 1) * Krippen Virus (KV) - I Am Legend 2007 film =L = * Ledgerton Virus - David Gerrold's short story "How We Saved the Human Race" in his collection With a Finger in My I =M = * mutAIDS - John Barnes's novel The Sky So Big and Black =N = * Newpox - Katy Stauber's novel Revolution World =P = * Phoebe bug - James S.A. Corey's novel Leviathan Awakes * plague four - Johnny Fincham's novel While the God's Sleep * plague five - Johnny Fincham's novel While the God's Sleep =R = * R-Strain Syphilis - Margaret Atwood's novel The Handmaid's Tale * Rage - 28 Days Later 2002 film * Red Death - Edgar Allen Poe's novel Masque of the Red Death =S = * Scarlet Plague - Jack London's novel The Scarlet Plague * St. Mary's - V for Vendetta 2006 film * Strep Five Virus - Johnny Fincham's novel While the God's Sleep =T = * Transcription Divergence Syndrome - Daryl Gregory's novel The Devil's Alphabet * Tritonian Hypermalaria - "Dr. John Zoidberg, "M"D*" episode of Futurama August 19, 2011 =V = * Venus Particle - Douglas Preston's novel Tyrannosaur Canyon * Virus QQ - Larry Niven's novel Protector =W = * Waterless Flood - Margaret Atwood's novel The Year of the Flood * White Disease - Karel Capek's play The White Plague * White Plague - Frank Herbert's novel The White Plague =Y = * Yijola virus - Natural City 2003 film =Z = * Zeta-Three (bacteria) - Larry Niven's novel Protector Fungal * Tailored Rice Blast - John Barnes's novel The Sky So Big and Black Genetic * Golem (fibrodysplasia variant caused by an intentionally dispersed single point retroviral) - Peter Watts' novel Blindsight, pp. 291-292 * Gorman's Syndrome (genetic) - David Marusek's novel Mind Over Ship, p. 304 * Z-Factor Deficiency - Katy Stauber's novel Revolution World Psychiatric * line-sickness (caused by crowding in queues) - John Hersey's novel My Petition For More Space * rock-happy - Robert A. Heinlein's novel The Moon is a Harsh Mistress * Solitosis - Hallucination Orbit X-Minus radio program * space-whirly or whirlies - Andre Norton's novel Plague Ship * The Disease - Robert Sheckley's "Carrier" in William F. Nolan's short story collection A Wilderness of Stars Uncertain * Garfield Syndrome - "Dr. John Zoidberg, "M"D*" episode of Futurama August 19, 2011 * Gulf Syndrome - Matt Ruff's novel The Mirage, pp, 270-271 * the Lassitude - Matthew Hughes's novel Black Brillion, Archonate universe * Yetiism - "Dr. John Zoidberg, "M"D*" episode of Futurama August 19, 2011 Unnamed * Unnamed bird flu mutation in Contagion 2011 film * Unnamed combat virus - The Crazies 1973 film * Unnamed computer/biological virus described as an "artifact outbreak" - "Lovesick" episode of Warehoue 13 July 25, 2011 * Unnamed infection in Apollo 18 * Unnamed virus in Carnosaur 1993 film * Unnamed virus that causes premature aging and intellectual deterioration - David Dvorkin's novel Budspy, p. 253 * Unnamed genetically engineered mutation of rabies - Ben Bova's novel Leviathans of Jupiter, p. 100 * Unnamed microbe in Twelve Monkeys 1995 film * The Diary of Juhzoh Okita, Exobiologist (extraterrestrial microbe accidentally released from the Hayabusa asteroid-sample capsule] * Unnamed biological warfare agent that kills men but not women - Marcel Theroux's novel Far North Non-Science Fiction or Not Quite Science Fiction Fiction * Andromeda Strain - Michael Crichton's novel The Andromeda Strain * Back Mumps - First Chang Dynasty episode of Community television series, May 17, 2012. * Chatterton Syndrome - 30 Rock Live TV episode, April 26, 2012 * Heinsbergen Syndrome - The Royal Tannenbaums 2001 film, Facebook Page for disease * Brain Cloud - Joe and the Volcano 1990 film * Hypernarcissosis - "Celebrity Impressionists" episode ofCommunity * Motaba - Outbreak 1995 film * NAM37 - The Patriot 1998 film * O.L.D. - 30 Rock Live TV episode, April 26, 2012 * Plague of Insomnia - Gabriel Garcia Marquez's novel One Hundred Years of Solitude * white sickness (epidemic blindness) - José Saramago's novels Blindness and Seeing * X-T Virus - Beavis and Butthead Do America 1996 film Popular Science * ManeM aeslinger (moon measles) - Influenza fra universet, unlabeled magazine clipping dated 24 June 1960, Box 26, Lederberg Papers, cited in Audra J. Wolfe Germs in Space: Joshua Lederberg, Exobiology, and the Public Imagination, 1958-1964. Isis, vol. 93, no. 2 (Jun., 2002), pp. 183-205 * Marts Influenza (Mars flu) - Influenza fra universet, unlabeled magazine clipping dated 24 June 1960, Box 26, Lederberg Papers, cited in Audra J. Wolfe Germs in Space: Joshua Lederberg, Exobiology, and the Public Imagination, 1958-1964. Isis, vol. 93, no. 2 (Jun., 2002), pp. 183-205 * Venus Vorter (Venus warts) - Influenza fra universet, unlabeled magazine clipping dated 24 June 1960, Box 26, Lederberg Papers, cited in Audra J. Wolfe Germs in Space: Joshua Lederberg, Exobiology, and the Public Imagination, 1958-1964. Isis, vol. 93, no. 2 (Jun., 2002), pp. 183-205 Other Disease Revealed as False Within the Story * Hansdorf Syndrome - My Life in Ruins 2009 film * Stick-it-to-da-man-niosis (blood disease) - The School of Rock 2003 film * Uromycetisis - Seinfeld Links * Could Zombieland REALLY Happen? Discovery News * Fictional Diseases in Futurama